


/not a ghost story/

by Fabiana_Walles



Series: The Not-a-Ghost Universe [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/M, postcanon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabiana_Walles/pseuds/Fabiana_Walles
Summary: Неизвестный временной отрезок между 9 и 10 сезонами. Каждое Рождество повторяется одно и то же: Клара находит больше не помнящего о ней Доктора на заброшенной ремонтной станции; представляется механиком по имени Освин, чтобы снова и снова познакомиться, а потом улететь, неузнанной, и стереться из его памяти, словно лицо прохожей, на секунду мелькнувшее в толпе. Так продолжается много раз, много дней Рождества – пока сложившийся сценарий не нарушает появление нового персонажа.





	/not a ghost story/

_22 апреля 2011 года. ТАРДИС припаркована в Юте неподалёку от озера Силенцио, замаскирована под придорожную закусочную. Солнечный свет сочится сквозь стёкла, ложится светлыми пятнами на шахматные клетки линолеума, мягко касается кожи. Переодевшись официанткой, Клара занимает место за стойкой и ждёт Доктора. Он скоро приходит – в светлом пиджаке из твида и в неизменной бабочке, моложе на вид и дурашливее в поведении, чем она помнит даже по их первой встрече, много лет назад на пороге дома. Доктор заказывает колу, и Клара, достав стеклянную бутылку из холодильника, снимает крышку металлической открывалкой, подаёт напиток ему. Он уходит за столик, где сидит в одиночестве, слегка ссутулив спину и с трудом пристроив длинные ноги, прихлёбывает газировку и перечитывает письмо в конверте цвета его синей ТАРДИС. Некоторое время Клара продолжает рассматривать Доктора издали, потом отвлекается на несколько секунд. И этого хватает, чтобы он исчез из-за столика. Синий конверт остался, начатая кола тоже, а Доктора нет. С нехорошим предчувствием Клара замечает, что дверь с изображением Элвиса Пресли теперь приоткрыта. Та, что ведёт из псевдозакусочной в комнату управления ТАРДИС. В два счёта оказавшись у двери, Клара распахивает её настежь. Так и есть, Доктор уже стоит там, посреди белоснежной консольной комнаты. Стремительно оборачивается, крутнувшись на пятках. В знакомом лице Клара читает изумление и попытку спрятать испуг._

_– Кто ты такая? – резким голосом спрашивает Доктор. – Ты не можешь быть из моего народа, ты не…_   
_– Я призрак, – говорит ему Клара. – Для тебя я призрак.*_

_Она шагает ближе и протягивает руку к его лицу. Он хочет отшатнуться, но передумывает, когда замечает слёзы в её глазах. Клара, подавив порыв погладить Доктора по щеке, просто касается его подбородка кончиками пальцев. Ей не хочется нарушать личное пространство, но трудно что-то с собой поделать. Зря она сюда прилетела, её не должно быть здесь._

_– И всё же, кто ты? – он уже гораздо мягче повторяет свой вопрос, но по глазам видно, что не примет уклончивого ответа. – Откуда у тебя ТАРДИС?_   
_– Ты меня не знаешь, – честно отвечает Клара. – До нашей первой встречи ещё лет триста, если ты не соврал про свой возраст тогда. А этот корабль… Его мне подарил ты._   
_– Одной отвёртку, другой целую ТАРДИС… Да вы сговорились все, что ли!.. – бормочет Доктор, скривившись, словно от зубной боли. А Кларе больно на него смотреть, ведь она отлично знает, какие мысли его сейчас мучают, чью недавнюю смерть он видит перед глазами. И она пытается улыбнуться:_   
_– Не беспокойся, я вовсе не ещё одна твоя жена из будущего._   
_– Какое облегчение! – выдыхает он с усмешкой. – А с другой стороны, разочарование! – прячет боль в глубине глаз, маскирует сверху игривым подмигиванием. – Ну скажи хотя бы, что мы будем целоваться… э-э-э, то есть скажи, зачем ты вообще нашла меня здесь!_   
_– Просто так, – Клара улыбается уже без усилий. – Может, соскучилась по твоему подбородку._   
_– А что с ним? Что не так? – с испугом вопрошает Доктор, ощупывая своё лицо обеими руками. Стремительно оборачивается к консоли и старается разглядеть отражение многострадального подбородка в прозрачном цилиндре, что в центре. Клара молча наблюдает. Заплакать больше не хочется, но тяжкое чувство в груди усиливается с каждой проходящей секундой._

_– Доктор. Мне очень-очень жаль. Но ты не должен видеть моё лицо. Не сейчас._   
_– Ну, в таком случае у нас проблемы, Загадочная девушка, – ухмыляется он, снова развернувшись к ней, – потому что я прекрасно вижу твоё лицо, причём здесь и сейчас._   
_– Прости меня, – говорит Клара, когда берёт Доктора за руку и ведёт обратно в зал закусочной. В другой руке у неё появляется червь памяти. Удивительно, тот не действует на её голую кожу – должно быть, дело в «замороженном» состоянии. Но с Доктором всё работает, как надо: одно невесомое прикосновение к его виску, и всё стёрто. Клара закрывает за собой дверь, оставляя ничего не помнящего о ней Доктора в закусочной; за дальним столиком уже сидят его друзья._

***

Клара проснулась, словно от толчка. Строго говоря, это был даже не сон, потому что в восстановлении физических сил она больше не нуждалась. Просто забытье, необходимое в основном для психологической разгрузки, ну, и просто по привычке, чтобы ощутить себя хоть немного приближенной к живому организму. Иногда в этом забытьи она видела «сны» – фантазии расслабленного мозга, в котором мысли плавали, словно глупые рыбки в гигантском аквариуме. Бесконтрольные. Свободные. Счастливые.

Тишина и темнота кругом, но едва слышные звуки приборов давали ей точно знать, где она находится.

– Включить свет, – Клара подала команду голосовому интерфейсу. Без малейшего промедления ТАРДИС подчинилась своей хозяйке. Приглушённое освещение от встроенных в стены панелей озарило комнату. Клара обустроила её так, чтобы придать сходство с земной обстановкой. Чем-то комната напоминала ту квартиру, которую молодая женщина по имени Клара Освальд снимала в лондонском Ист-Энде. То было очень давно и очень далеко отсюда.

Она спустилась вниз, в консольную. На фоне белых стен с круглыми фосфоресцирующими нишами, в тёплой длинной кофте поверх пижамы, которая – как и дыхание – была в большей степени привычкой, чем потребностью, Клара была похожа на призрак. В какой-то степени, она им и была. А как ещё можно назвать ту, что умерла – но продолжила жить, оторванная навсегда от прежней жизни и ото всех, кем дорожила? Призрак, пусть и способный пересекать Вселенную вдоль и поперёк, через расстояния и времена.

Консольная в режиме ожидания была освещена слабыми огнями. Клара нажала несколько кнопок, включая режим внутренней звукоизоляции. В такие ночи, как эта, Кларе не спалось. В такие ночи, как эта, она могла начать разговор с самой собой вслух, и ей вовсе не хотелось, чтобы спящая в одной из комнат Эсхильда что-нибудь услышала. Не то чтобы Кларе было что скрывать от своей спутницы – и порой единственной собеседницы гуманоидного вида на протяжении многих дней – но всё же хотелось остаться наедине с собственными мыслями в такую ночь, как эта. В ночь за сутки до Рождества, почти обычного и почти земного Рождества, которое она проведёт с Доктором.

Забавно: практически все прошлые рождественские праздники стёрлись из памяти, но с каждым годом всё ярче проступали те несколько, что были после знакомства с ним. После самого лучшего дня в её жизни. Дня, когда она больше не была прежней, или – возможно – когда стала настоящей собой. Ну а Рождество с Доктором… этот день бывал самым чудесным или самым ужасным, а иногда и то, и другое вместе. Пожалуй, теперь (сколько лет прошло, Клара не была уверена) происходящее на Рождество можно было отнести к третьей категории.

Старая, уже заброшенная ремонтная станция в одном из астероидных поясов далекой от Земли звёздной системы. Интерес к этому месту у Клары и Эсхильды появился, когда они обнаружили там энергетическую аномалию, благодаря которой можно было заряжать и ремонтировать ТАРДИС.

Традиция летать туда в одиночестве каждое Рождество появилась у Клары, когда она поняла, что в этот же день там бывает Доктор. Каждый год. Прилетает приблизительно в одно и то же время, сажает свою ТАРДИС, выключает двигатели и целый день занимается капитальным ремонтом консоли, дематериализующих систем, датчиков и системы проводов-нервов, запускает глубокую проверку всех матриц на ошибки, проводит учет существующих и удалённых комнат, проверяет архивы и базы данных… В общем, работы у него много – гораздо больше, чем могло быть, заглядывай он хоть иногда в Инструкцию к ТАРДИС. Но это же Доктор, его не изменишь, какое бы лицо он ни носил. Клара точно знает, ведь она видела их все, каждое из тринадцати.

Эсхильда однажды дожила до последних дней Вселенной, а Рождество для неё – это ещё один чей-то праздник, один из сотен тысяч, родившихся, праздновавшихся и забывшихся на Земле. Она не замечала бы его вообще, если бы не Клара со своей «причудой», как называет это Эсхильда. «Зачем ты мучаешь себя понапрасну? Какой в этом смысл для тебя?»

Доктор проводит целый день на ремонтной базе, даже не подозревая, что она заброшена. Даже не зная, что рядом с его ТАРДИС есть еще одна, зависшая в режиме невидимости над астероидом. И не догадываясь, что женщина в униформе технического персонала, создающая впечатление работы станции – далеко не та, за кого себя выдаёт каждое Рождество, чтобы снова и снова познакомиться с Доктором, а спустя несколько часов улететь, неузнанной, и стереться из его памяти, словно лицо прохожей, на секунду мелькнувшее в толпе.

«Какой в этом смысл для тебя? – снова спрашивает Эсхильда. – И не притворяйся, что тебе не больно, когда этот высокомерный позёр смотрит на тебя как на пустое место, когда ты для него никто, просто функция, приложение. Так зачем это всё, Клара? Ты же понимаешь, что делаешь себе только хуже».

«Я просто хочу его видеть, – честно отвечает Клара. – Один раз в году. Просто знать, что он есть. Что реален, а не становится с каждым днём всего лишь выцветающей историей в моей голове».

«Глядя на тебя, я сомневаюсь, что это вообще возможно, – качает головой Эсхильда. – Не проходит дня, чтобы ты хотя бы раз не упомянула о нём, о ваших путешествиях вместе. Неужели ты действительно боишься, что можешь однажды забыть Доктора?»

– Я не забуду, – вполголоса произнесла Клара, стоя в одиночестве в центре полутёмной консольной комнаты. – Я просто не хочу, чтобы однажды он превратился в историю. В сказку. В песню.

– Как это произошло для него со мной… – шёпотом добавила она, проводя кончиками пальцев по приборной панели с бледно горящими лампочками.

– Я не хочу забыть Доктора, который украл ТАРДИС для меня. Который, умирая в муках и воскресая, боролся миллиарды лет за шанс спасти меня. Который услышал меня в других жизнях, несколько раз потерял, а потом спас оттуда, где я могла перестать существовать и куда ему было нельзя следовать за мной.

Клара говорила это сама себе, неспешно обходя вокруг консоли ТАРДИС, которая здесь была гораздо меньше, чем в Синей будке.

– Не хочу забыть Доктора, на которого я злилась и почти ненавидела, с которым не хотела разговаривать, в котором сомневалась, от которого как минимум дважды хотела убежать. И того Доктора, который научил меня управлять ТАРДИС, который показал мне звёзды, который охранял мой сон и делал каждый день светлее, и в которого мне успешно удавалось не влюбиться по меньшей мере раз в день, а иногда два.

Она запрокинула голову и посмотрела наверх, где под куполом консольной виднелось мерцающее сияние, которое станет в миллиарды раз ярче и прекраснее, если запустить двигатели и набрать координаты. Сколько раз ей удавалось увидеть, как взлетает ТАРДИС, неся их с Доктором в очередное приключение, сколько раз от предвкушения чего-то потрясающего вдох замирал на губах, сколько раз они стояли вот так у консоли, вдвоём. Сияние взлетающей машины времени, чудеса любой эры и галактики – всё это осталось интересным, но больше не было завораживающим. Теперь, без него.

Запрокидывание лица кверху ничуть не помогло, всё равно в глазах скопились слёзы и, вырвавшись на волю, обожгли кожу. Если бы Клара сейчас была жива, ей стало бы трудно дышать, но так – она просто стояла в оцепенении, борясь с порывом сделать то, что пришло ей в голову ещё некоторое время назад, когда только проснулась в своей комнате.

Наконец, она не выдержала. На ватных ногах подошла к белой двери ТАРДИС, нажала кнопку для открытия. Воздушный купол вокруг корабля защищал даже тех, кому больше не нужно дышать. Перед стоящей на пороге Кларой открылась космическая бесконечность; здесь не было ветра, который мог бы трепать подол пижамной куртки; только звёзды и темнота, только безмолвие и вакуум. Было время, когда эта картина казалась ей захватывающей и прекрасной. Но сейчас уже нет. Сейчас это было воплощённое Одиночество. Такое, какого никогда не испытаешь на Земле или на любой другой планете. Это чувство преследовало её непрерывно, где бы она ни была, что бы ни повидала, кого бы ни спасла. И теперь, охваченная своим одиночеством до самой крайней степени, стоя на пороге ТАРДИС у кромки пустоты, Клара закричала, очень громко и отчётливо, туда, где горели чужие и молчащие звёзды:

– До-о-о-октор!

– Доктор!

– Доктор, я скучаю по тебе!..

Выкрикнув это, она отшатнулась от края. Захлопнула дверь и стиснула ручку. Вот для чего была нужна внутренняя звукоизоляция – Кларе не хотелось, чтобы Эсхильда услышала этот крик или нечто подобное. Она просто не поймёт. Нет, конечно, ей не нужно объяснять, что такое абсолютное одиночество, которое сжирает тебя клочок за клочком и усиливается по мере того как ты живёшь, а вокруг умирают. Но одного Эсхильда точно не знает: одиночество гораздо больнее, пока ты помнишь, что когда-то не был одинок.

Отпустив, наконец, ручку двери, Клара снова развернулась лицом к консоли ТАРДИС. Белый цвет вокруг успокаивал её, приводил в порядок мысли. Уже спокойным голосом Клара сказала, обращаясь уверенно к самой себе:

– Не хочу, чтобы лучшие годы моей жизни стали просто словами. Не хочу забыть настоящего Доктора, рядом с которым я была способна на всё самое плохое и хорошее, что существовало когда-либо во Вселенной.

Пора было собираться. Клара ушла в сторону гардеробных, и через некоторое время вернулась оттуда уже одетая в облегчённый вариант скафандра. Серо-серебристая ткань таинственно мерцала в приглушённом освещении консольной. Клара развернула к себе выключенный сканер и вгляделась в его тёмную матовую поверхность, словно в зеркало. Оттуда на неё смотрела женщина с волосами всё той же длины, что в день смерти, и с глазами, которые видели уже слишком много для одной обычной, человеческой, земной жизни.

Клара отвернулась от сканера и надела на запястье браслет-телепортатор. Оставила на главном консольном экране короткое текстовое сообщение для своей спутницы. Это было не особенно необходимо с практической точки зрения – та и сама бы догадалась, куда подруга отправилась так рано.

Однако оно являлось знаком доверия, которое не получится предать и которое оттого становится ростком для чего-то важного и неизменного внутри. Клара знала, что её смерть – там, на Земле, в двадцать первом веке – оказала очень глубокое воздействие на Эсхильду, запечатлелась в памяти сильнее, чем что-либо ещё. Ей даже не нужен был дневник, чтобы помнить. Поэтому не стоило удивляться, что она так привязалась к Кларе, равнялась на неё, воспринимала порой словно компас или маяк. Та не возражала, ведь эта роль была ей хорошо знакома. Впрочем, влияние распространялось в обе стороны: Клара тоже многому научилась у Эсхильды. За годы совместных странствий они стали подругами и практически семьёй. И несмотря на разницу в номинальном возрасте, их тандем строился по принципу отношений младшей сестры и старшей.

***

Нажатие на кнопку телепортатора, короткая и яркая вспышка – и вот снова перед Кларой знакомый, каждый год посещаемый, заброшенный ангар ремонтной станции. Здесь тихо, пыльно и сумрачно. В своё время две путешественницы из ТАРДИС подключили все системы этой станции к найденной аномалии, откуда теперь черпалась энергия. Активировав генераторы, Клара запустила освещение, автоматическую проверку оборудования и чистку всех поверхностей. Зажужжали приборы, зажглись лампы – станция начала оживать на глазах.

Доктор ещё не прибыл, но всё готово для встречи с ним. Клара ушла в диспетчерскую и села в кресло перед пультом управления, как делала это не раз: на прошлое Рождество, и позапрошлое, и ещё раньше… Глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула – бесполезное действие для мёртвой, но слишком привычное, и оттого помогавшее справиться с волнением, которое было абсолютно нешуточным.

Потом она рассеянно провела рукой по шее. И нащупала цепочку. «Забыла снять!» – подумала Клара про подвеску, которую, отправляясь за пределы своей ТАРДИС, всегда бережно убирала в шкатулку. Не хотелось потерять или порвать в ходе приключений во времени и пространстве.

Расстегнув сейчас застёжку, женщина сложила украшение к себе на ладонь: кольца цепочки слиплись в бесформенную массу и легли рядом с переплетением тонких линий в форме маленького сердца. Такой милый знак внимания, совсем предсказуемый и совершенно, восхитительно земной. То был подарок от Дэнни на полугодовую годовщину их отношений. Клара надевала подвеску почти на все свидания с ним – и носила её, не снимая, после его смерти. Украшение было на её шее и в тот день, когда она сама умерла. Благодаря этому оно оставалось с ней сейчас. Как и кольцо мамы, которого она чуть не лишилась когда-то давно, и которое Доктор вернул ей. Много-много лет назад, до того как всё стало другим.

А потом был Дэнни Пинк. Бывший солдат, мечтавший забыть, как убивал. Сломленный и запертый в себе, в своих страхах и демонах. На войне совершивший то, что не мог себе простить. Желавший спасти тех, кто ещё жив. Взявший себе новое имя, давным-давно. Звучит знакомо, не правда ли? Побывавшая в Синей будке и снова ступившая на почву «реального мира», в кого ещё Клара могла влюбиться?**

Она глядела на подвеску у себя в ладони и продолжала вспоминать. Однажды ей довелось рассказать Дэнни о том, что Доктор имел множество личностей. Клара не стала упоминать, что видела их все сама, потому что оказалась разбросана по жизненному потоку повелителя времени – вряд ли Дэнни понял бы это, ему и так тяжело далось осознание, что его девушка периодически летает в синей будке с эксцентричным пришельцем. Она до сих пор сожалела, что скрывала от своего бойфренда важную часть собственной жизни, а потом – врала ему, что бросила путешествия с Доктором.

Было время, когда Дэнни расспрашивал о нём в подробностях.

«Значит, раньше у этого твоего Доктора было другое лицо?» – недоверчиво произносит возлюбленный Клары.

«Не только лицо, он и вёл себя по-другому, и мир воспринимал иначе. Просто совершенно иная личность… однако это всё же был Доктор».

«Как ты это определяешь?»

«Просто я знаю его, и всё», – уверенно говорит Клара.

И продолжает рассказывать, сама не замечая, как уголки её губ медленно ползут вверх.

«Если нынешнее поведение Доктора тебе кажется странным, то стоит кое-что узнать о предыдущем воплощении. К примеру, был у него заскок насчёт фесок. Стоило увидеть хоть одну, обязательно хватал и напяливал на голову, чрезвычайно довольный собой. Помню, меня раздражала его феска! Как же безумно он в ней выглядел, безумнее обычного… А ещё уверял меня, что никогда не наступит тот день, когда он сможет спокойно пройти мимо…»

Клара на пару мгновений умолкает в задумчивости, а Дэнни внимательно смотрит на неё.

«Но только вот Доктор редко говорит правду, даже в мелочах. И теперь он забыл о том, что любил. Недавно мы с ним летали на межгалактическую ярмарку, там было много странных вещей, в том числе безумных головных уборов. Однако он прошёл мимо. Даже не усмехнулся. Просто не заметил свои любимые фески».

Сейчас, за миллионы световых лет и неизвестное количество времени от того разговора, Клара сидит в заброшенной диспетчерской комнате и смотрит на подвеску-сердечко от Дэнни, лежащую в её ладони. Теперь они оба мертвы, она пережила Дэнни Пинка совсем ненамного.

Пять минут в день. Столько она пообещала ему – а точнее, себе самой, но это неважно. Пять минут в день, чтобы раствориться в отчаянии утраты, чтобы тихо плакать, или наоборот, напряжённо молчать, глядя в одну точку. Или просто долго-долго стоять у окна, глядя, как там идёт снег – или дождь, или падают осенние листья, или солнце золотит утренние небеса. С течением времени форма скорби меняется, но суть остаётся. Так было после смерти мамы, так стало и с Дэнни.

Сначала ты летаешь на другие планеты, в будущее и прошлое, пытаешься спасать мир. А потом твой любимый человек погибает под колёсами автомобиля – самая обычная, случайная, некрасивая и глупая из всех возможных смертей. А после и ты сама умираешь – неожиданно и по большей части бессмысленно расстаёшься с жизнью, поплатившись за беспечность и самоуверенность, приобретённые в летающей синей будке. А, может, это всё-таки было закономерным итогом той жизни, которую она вела после того как потеряла Дэнни? Может, это было совсем не случайно и не неожиданно?

Впрочем, много размышляя в свободные часы, в том числе над своей смертью, Клара пришла к выводу, что обстоятельства, в которых она умерла, стали отражением её взглядов на жизнь. Ведь они, по сути, не изменились даже в связи с разительными переменами в Докторе, который после очередной регенерации не горел энтузиазмом спасать всех «мозгопудингов», что попадались на пути. Да, несмотря на глупость и неожиданность своей гибели, Клара не могла не ощущать всё же некоторой удовлетворённости. Ведь она умерла, защищая тех, кто в этом нуждался. Умерла, не потеряв присутствия духа. В одно из последних мгновений она даже успела подумать, что Дэнни Пинк понял бы её сейчас, как никто другой на свете.

Сидя за пультом диспетчера и глядя на подвеску-сердечко в своей ладони, Клара снова размышляла о причинах своих ссор с Дэнни – давних и глупых, если взглянуть в масштабе смерти. Причина была практически одна – Доктор.

Когда меняется, он многое забывает. Теперь забыл не только свои старые вкусы, но и саму Клару. Так было нужно, иначе это могло обернуться катастрофой для всей Вселенной.

Но несмотря на все потери, кое-что оставалось неизменным: сама Клара по-прежнему помнила Доктора. И по-прежнему ожидала, когда в тишине раздастся звук его ТАРДИС.

Именно это она услышала прямо сейчас.


End file.
